In the past, salon pedicures have been provided to customers while seated in a pedicure chair having a basin or pedicure bowl positioned at the foot of the chair or on a footrest for the chair.
In beauty salons in the past, facials have been provided to customers while reclining on a facial bed or a facial chair having a reclinable backrest. The time required to adequately provide a customer with a modern-day total facial treatment is often as long as one and one-half hours. The time typically required for providing a pedicure is typically about one hour or less. Typically, because of special training required for providing facials and also separately special training required for providing pedicures, one salon specialist will often provide the pedicure treatment and another specialist will provide the facial treatment. In order for a customer of the salon to receive both the facial and the pedicure treatment, the combined time of as much as three hours or more may be required.
In some salons manicures can be provided either while a customer is receiving a facial or while the customer is also receiving a pedicure. Typically however, because of the similarity between a pedicure and manicures, the operator or salon specialist providing the pedicure will, in many instances, also be the operator providing the manicure. In those situations, a manicure can be provided while the customer is receiving a facial. If the three procedures are received separately, the time spent by the customer is again increased. In the event that the manicure can be provided simultaneously with the pedicure or simultaneously with the facial, the time required for all three operations is still the time required for a facial plus the time required for a pedicure.
The construction of facial beds in the past have commonly included a cushioned seat portion, a back portion and a leg support portion. The leg support portion often folded downward to allow the customer to sit on the seat portion and upon reclining against the back portion, the foot portion could be raised to provide a horizontal footrest and position the customer on a substantially horizontal bed.